Comforting Embrace
by Riverams
Summary: The reason for Arthur seeming happier after his father's death. This is my first fanfic, please no flames. I have also adding to the story so there will be more plot now but always with the fluff. Also be warned rating will go up eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, sadly.**

**Chapter 1**

Gwen walked through the halls of the castle. It was late but she had to find Arthur. She didn't know if Arthur would want her there but when her father died all she wanted was someone to hold her while she cried.

The castle always seemed scary at night and she raced as fast as possible until she came to Arthur's bedroom. She knocked but received no reply. She decided she would wait for him if he was still with his father's body.

She opened the door and was shocked to see Arthur sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. The sorrow was rolling of him in waves. She couldn't stand to see him like this anymore so she walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Arthur…" She ran her fingers through his hair hoping to give him any comfort she could. Arthur held on tight to her but soon looked in her eyes with a mixture of guilt and anger.

"I just don't understand how I could have been so stupid to believe magic could help my father. He always said it was evil and now it has killed him. It is my fault," Arthur pulled away not able to contain his anger at himself and walked to the other side of the bed. Gwen followed knowing it wasn't his fault and trying to help.

"You know that is not true, you did what you could for your father. Gaius said nothing could cure him and he would have been lucky if even magic could help. You are not to blame for your father's death." She cupped his cheeks in her hand. Knowing how much the gesture soothes him.

He sighed, "Guinevere, I can't believe he is gone. I just feel so alone. No one understands what it means to lose a father."

"I know perfectly well how that feels, sire" he winced at her formalness. She only calls him sire when she is upset.

"Gwen, I know your father died but it is still not the same. My father died while I still need him. I can't run this kingdom on my own." Gwen quickly moved away from him to the other side of the bed not believing what Arthur just said to her.

"Oh, and my father was at the end of his life to just go away. It was not his time either and I still need him today. He was killed because of magic as well. He was killed for being accused of dealing with sorcery. I still don't hate magic even though my father died. I also took care of the man who had him executed and am in love with his son. While your father was alone, I helped him, fed him, and talked to him to recover his sanity. That man who has the blood of my father on his hands. So do not talk to me about not understanding the situation, your highness."

Arthur felt like a complete ass. He was always told to think before he speaks even with Merlin. She was right, as she always is. He didn't even truly help her overcome her father's death, and here she was doing everything for the man who killed her father all to make him happy. She even tried to make him realize he wasn't alone but he opened old wounds by speaking his anger. God, he loved her and doesn't deserve her but he won't let her go until she refuses him.

"Guinevere, I'm sorry. Please come back here," He opened his arms for her to return to them. She walked over and buried her face in his chest letting the silent tears fall. She didn't mean to become so upset but it still hurts thinking of her father's death even after years have passed.

"I'm sorry, you are the one who is hurting and I'm bringing up old issues. I should be holding you, Arthur, not the other way around," She felt like such a damsel in distress. She never feels this way except for when Arthur invokes any type of emotion in her, "You know it is ok to cry, right? I won't think you're any less of man for it. I love you," She said with a kiss on his chest and with that they both cried holding onto each other. They ended up sitting on the bed and holding each other tight until the last tear fell. They looked in each other's eyes and wiped the tears away.

"Thank you for being here. It means a lot to me and I love you too," Arthur brushed her cheek and leaned down for a kiss. They have only ever had sweet, soft kisses. However, Gwen was not expecting Arthur's tongue to try and join in. She touched it with her tongue lightly and Arthur made the most delicious noise when she did that she wanted more. They continued to deepen the kiss and tongues battle for the treasure in the other's mouth. He tasted like cinnamon, spice with a bit of sweetness.

There was no fruit as sweet as her lips, Arthur thought. He found their position become tiresome and tried to shift her beneath him for them to both be comfortable. Gwen automatically panicked. She had no idea what was happening.

"W-what are you doing?" her words were riddled with pants and she didn't realize her need for breathe until they broke apart.

Arthur stilled not wanting to make her uneasy but he wanted to enjoy her body. He wanted to forget about what was happening and what will happen outside his room in the next few days. He loved her and now there was no reason for him to hold back anymore. He didn't know how to tell her but being blunt about everything usually worked for him.

"I want you right now," He said kissing on her neck so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes just yet.

"We can't Arthur. It is just not how it is done, what will people say or what if something happens?" She tried reasoning with him. She never expected to do anything tonight with Arthur and she would not want to do it just because of his father's death. Though, she has imagined doing this with Arthur for quite some time and has always wanted to touch his soft skin when not taking care of his wounds.

"It doesn't matter what happens. As future king, no one but my Queen's opinion matters to me," He looked at her with the first smile he has had since early tonight. He even gave a chuckle when her eyes grew as wide as if she had seen a dragon, "What? I told you as soon as I became king you would be by my side for all eternity. I hope the days you counted weren't too high of a number."

Gwen could barely speak. She didn't know what to think or even how to respond to any of what he said. She finally had time to form a coherent sentence, though knew it could end badly.

"I…you can't just propose because your father died. I don't want to have your proposal filled with sad emotions and grieving for your loss," She stumbled at first but it was hard when his tempting lips were just inches above hers.

"I did not say what I said because my father died but I would rather find something to be happy about and give hope in a bad situation. Whether I proposed today or a year from now, my feelings for you will not change. I would rather just begin the rest of my life with you as soon as possible," He waited to hear her response but was attacked by lips on his that he couldn't help but smirk into the kiss.

She couldn't believe it, here they were crying not 15 minutes ago and now he was saying he wanted to marry her soon. All of a sudden Arthur jumped up and she shivered from the lack of his body's warmth over her.

"What's wrong?" she looked over at the door in case Merlin had walked in, since the poor boy doesn't know how to knock on a door to save his life. She soon squealed when Arthur grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed and had her sitting up.

Arthur went on one knee and his beautiful, blue eyes shined with so much excitement. "Guinevere, I know I can be an outright prat. Besides my amazing good looks, wealth, and heir to a whole kingdom, I may not seem like quite the man of choice. But I would give away all those things if only to spend even a day with you, let alone the rest of my life. I want to be with you forever, after everything we have gone through I know you are the only one who can be my love and queen. So tonight I am asking you, Guinevere, to marry me and be the queen Camelot deserves and the wife I don't."

Gwen couldn't help but chuckle at Arthur's proposal but also had tears in her eyes as it came to a close. Merlin must be helping Arthur learn how to public speak because this was the most beautiful thing she has ever heard. How could she ever deny him anything, especially the one thing she wants most out of the world?

"Yes, Oh yes Arthur, I will marry you!" He pounced on her, kissing her with as much passion as possible.

Tonight started out so sad and with absolute horror. In the end he is now the happiest he has ever been. He may still have to mourn his father properly, but at least he won't be alone when he does. This is his thoughts in the early morning. He still couldn't believe Gwen wouldn't consummate their relationship. She said she needs to be ready and if she will be queen he should treat her as a noble not a rover. Obviously she only said that once he was as hard as possible, she was a tease but the tease that will have no excuse in a few months. He couldn't wait for it and felt a lot lighter and more accepting of his father's death.

He walked through a door and saw Merlin sitting near the stair case. He must have been there all night and asked to make sure. Merlin said he stayed so he wouldn't be alone. Arthur had never felt more loved. Not only would he have his wife with him through the tough times, but a best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I have an idea of where I want this story to go. I wasn't going to update but thanks to the people who added me for Story Alert I decided to continue on. The story may be different from the first chapter but it was going to be a one shot and it turned into this. I also know Arthur's violence may seem extreme but don't worry. He is still his aggressive sexy self but not too much of the killer aspect. I love both Arthurs but I understand some don't. So I must warn that it is a spoiler for 4x09 so no flames over being told the ending. Also warning that my Beta, my sister, isn't here so I apologize for any mistakes I make. Also if anyone would be interested in being my Beta please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin**

**Chapter 2**

Sweat poured down Arthur's face. His armor never felt heavier than in this moment, because in this moment he was fighting his sister and her army. Oh, Morgana how could she have strayed so far? He knew she hated their father and their father did have his faults but he never expected her to bring revenge upon him. He always thought they had a close relationship and would always look out for one another. Obviously he was wrong, these are his thoughts as she cackles to the sky with that damn smirk.

"Oh look at you Arthur, on your knees before me. I always knew this was your place and I will soon take my place on the throne. It is amazing how you did not see this coming." She taunts him. She circles around him as if she was a vulture and he her prey. His men are winning the fight but with her magic it is still evenly matched. "Not going to talk are you, Arthur? No matter, I have defeated you. I stole everything from you. I will steal your kingdom as I stole your father and the poor love of your life." She continues laughing at him but he is only confused.

"What do you mean you stole…the love of my life?" He could not say her name. He has refused to since she left. It only hurts to say it without having her smiling back brightly as an answer to his call. Morgana now bringing it up makes no sense. He lost _her_ because of Lancelot's miraculous return. But as he normally does he tries to cover it up with false bravado. "Trust me Morgana, I always knew you wanted me but going to this extreme does seem inappropriate, especially considering you are my sister. I would rather marry Merlin, no offense" he whispers to Merlin. His manservant is never far behind even during battle.

"I am not offended, sire. However, perhaps you could find a better time to tease me when our lives aren't in mortal danger." Merlin was anxious and not just about the battle. He was almost excited to hear Morgana confess to what she did to his friend Gwen. It had been too long since he has seen her and all because Morgana turned into a cold hearted witch.

Morgana loved the torture she was about to put upon Arthur. Not only will the truth crush his spirit but it will give her ample opportunity to deliver the final blow. The kingdom shall be hers and she will enjoy making Arthur's heart break while doing it.

"It all started with how I could not let that horrendous slut on my throne. Imagine a servant girl who just happened to have the king bed her for the crown. Honestly, she was not pretty enough to think it could work. But being the fool you are, it can be seen how it worked no matter what that rat of a girl looked like." The anger in Arthur's eyes grew. Good, good. "I knew she had feelings for Lancelot the first time he came to town and decided to exploit it. I raised him from the dead to be a shade and do my bidding. Seduce ole Gwen and break your heart, leaving you completely vulnerable to an attack."

"You had Gwen betray me just for the throne? You ruined my wedding and humiliated me in front of everyone just for your sick pleasure?" Arthur was shaking. His fury could barely be contained. However, he did not expect to be nearly knocked down by what Morgana would say to finish her story.

"Yes, but that is not even the best part. Gwen may be a whore but she would never betray you. I had to enchant her. After all, she is a loyal as any other bitch. I charmed a bracelet to have the wearer be attracted to the one who placed it upon them. No matter their previous feelings and thoughts, they could not deny the pull and have no idea it is even happening to them. All this time you believed and knew Gwen to be loyal but because of your fury, you didn't even truly try to question how all this happened. You jumped to conclusions as your father did and it made you banish the love of your life."

Arthur could not believe it, and by the look on Merlin's face he couldn't either. Normally sorcery is the first conclusion every one jumps to in Camelot when something inexplicable happens. However not one person thought to look into the idea of sorcery when she betrayed him. She would have never done it on her own free will but he didn't listen to her. He couldn't even look at her after the fact. She hurt him but in the end he caused her so much hurt that she did not even deserve. He felt sick and just wanted to break down but Morgana's face showed she had more to tell.

As small as a whisper was his voice, "What else do you want to say Morgana? There is no possible way to make me feel even worse".

"Oh but there is. The attraction spell was not the only charm on the bracelet." Morgana looked as excited as a child with a secret and having one guess what the secret is.

"Morgana say it now or I swear I will not hesitate to kill you!" the yell came from an unexpected place. Merlin looked furious and with tears in his eyes. His best friend was enchanted and he had no idea. He is supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer and he had no idea. He should have known but he didn't. He even found the bracelet when Arthur made him clean out the dungeons. He knew it was one of Gwen's since he asked her if it was another courting gift from Arthur. She looked away and seemed ashamed by saying it was from Lancelot. He was shocked by that answer but believed them to be too loyal to hurt Arthur. In his own way, he felt betrayed because they were not the people he knew. Now all he wants to do is use all his powers to bring Morgana down.

Arthur was not expecting Merlin to snap but was glad he did. He needed to know what else was on the bracelet. She should be fine since the bracelet has long since been burned when learning who wore it. But Morgana has become increasingly powerful who knows what she could have done.

"Patience, I will tell in time. Though, you won't be alive much longer so I will not keep you. The bracelet held a curse that could be broken but I knew Arthur would never let it happen. And when you came to know of it, you would die of a broken heart knowing you could've prevented something with mercy but refuse to show it. The curse would take hold of Gwen's life force, even if she did take off the bracelet it would have already been upon her unless Arthur broke the curse".

"What do you mean like kiss her in those silly fairy tales you read? Or how I was under the spell until my true love kissed me? I don't see how this is brilliant by making her to continue to stay in love with Lancelot" Arthur was tired of Morgana's talk and her riddles. He just wanted to end everything and live in a cave for the rest of his life.

"It is her Life force, Arthur, not heart or mind. And it was not a kiss, merely acceptance and forgiveness. If you could have forgiven her and granted her mercy the curse would be gone and everyone would live happily ever, which would be rather dull" Morgana gives a disgusted look but it soon turns into the most evil grin possible. "Once she would come to know of her rejection, her body would slowly and painfully wither from the inside out. She is dying Arthur and could be dead rather soon. The longer away, the more her body stops functioning. I had men check up on her the other day. She is fighting it but let us just say the love you refused to burn in the streets will still be killed by you anyways, that my dear, poor Arthur is the best part."

Merlin stood watching the scene. His mind was off with Gwen. One of his best friends was dying and no one knew. She was all alone and would die alone in her suffering. His powers started to flare. He didn't care if Arthur saw; he needed to end that beast, he once thought of as a friend, right now. The surprise came when Arthur released a ferocious yell and ran his sword right through the gut of Morgana. Arthur whispered something to Morgana but couldn't hear what it was. He then kicked her back so his sword could be pulled out and then decapitated her while she was on the ground. Sadly, it wasn't Morgana but a puppet. As soon as Morgana's puppet went down so did all her soldiers. They seemed to disappear in thin air as if no battle took place, at least if it wasn't for the dead knights of Camelot on the ground.

Arthur ran after all the men ordering them to take the wounded into the castle. Merlin chased after him not knowing what Arthur wanted to do next. He imagined Arthur was unstable after the news and would break down after making sure everyone else was treated for. Arthur always put his people above his personal emotions but Gwen had always been an exception to that rule. The wailes of the people finding their dead relatives were all Merlin could hear as he rushed into the stables.

"Arthur what are you doing? This is not the time to go for a nice ride or hunt?" Merlin didn't understand why Arthur was about to get on his horse. Well he did have an idea but he needed to know the truth to know if he needs to follow Arthur or not. He still would no matter what Arthur said but at least with the right answer it wouldn't have to be a secret.

"I have to find her Merlin, I have to find a way to save her" Arthur looked to have tears in his eyes. "I can't lose her. I already thought I lost her but at least I knew she was alive somewhere. Now she is dying and it is my fault" He had no idea where she could possibly be but he wouldn't stop until he found her.

"Okay, but I'm going with you. Who else will be there to polish your armor…or save your life without gratitude for the millionth time?" Merlin said the last part under his breath but at least tried to lighten the mood for Arthur. He knew Arthur hated to show emotion again except to Gwen. It must have worked because Arthur's tears had stopped.

"Well come on then, Merlin. We need to be moving immediately" Arthur ordered and rode off hoping to find Gwen before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it has been awhile. But after watching the Season finale I was so happy I could hardly find the anger and emotions I had to continue writing. But I hate when authors just stop a story with little resolved so I am going to try and do way better. I can't say how often I will update but still I won't give up on this story. Also I still need a Beta so if you want or know anyone interested let me know. Also a lot of requests for Gwen to not accept Arthur so quickly but I'm a fluffy girl I love it. Plus Gwen completely believes she cheated on Arthur sure it stung that he banished her but she also feels guilty for thinking she betrayed him. If someone thinks they cheated and admits it to their significant other, how can they refuse when the person is willing to change their mind when new evidence is brought to the plate? Now it won't be a one two punch for them and live happily ever after but know this story won't be filled with angst and drama. I had enough of that in the real show so I won't add it here. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin**

**Chapter 3**

"Hurry Up, Merlin, we don't have all day!" Arthur turned around only to see his man servant wheezing and looking as if he were about to pass out. "Honestly, how can you be winded and exhausted? You are riding a horse! You truly are completely useless aren't you, Merlin".

Merlin had so many retorts to give back, but he knew Arthur was not a complete jerk. Arthur was masking his emotions as he always did in front of Merlin. No matter what happened in life, Arthur thought it was weak to show one's emotions. Merlin sometimes thought maybe Arthur spoke condescendingly so he wouldn't have to dwell on the bigger issues or have to accept the truth of what could or has already happened…Gwen's death. They had been riding for two days with no idea where she was. They asked random travelers but none knew who she was. So they continued to travel hoping they would find her alive enough to break the spell.

"My apologies sire, you know how I am, the bloody idiot who continuously is put in the stocks. Oh the good times my idiocy has brought me," was Merlin's sarcastic reply. If there was one thing they did that relieved stress it was their constant sarcastic showdowns.

"Yes well I could've told you that. Actually I have told you that since the day I met you, glad to know it has finally stuck in that head of yours," Arthur retorted quickly. He would never admit this out loud but he was glad Merlin was with him. Merlin was the only one to not push him when it came to his emotions. Well of course there were times when Merlin pushed more than he would like. Yet when he whipped out his sarcasm, Merlin took the hint that he would not discuss anything until he was ready.

Right now he did not want to talk about anything. Arthur looked up in the sky and couldn't believe how much it contrasted everything he felt. Outside the forest was lively with creatures and birds singing. It looked peaceful and happy. It reminded him of the day he took…_Guinevere _on their picnic. He could finally say her name again but it still hurt his heart knowing she could be dead. She looked so beautiful that day but she also was about to be killed the same day. It completely resembles what is happening now. He felt elated to know she did not betray him but also horrified to know she is sick and could be…dead. He couldn't imagine her dying and it being his fault. It was exactly like when his father sentenced her to death. He wouldn't let it happen then and he sure as hell will not let it happen now. He will find her and apologize for all eternity if only to save her life. He hopes he can also convince her to come back to Camelot with him. He would do anything to see her by his side as he always intended her to be.

As the silence progressed, Merlin knew Arthur's thoughts were progressing to a dark place. The more he thought about losing Gwen and blaming himself the harder it would be for them to find her. Arthur would be too focused on his sorrow instead of realizing where they were going. Merlin refused to see Gwen die all because Arthur couldn't forgive himself. After all how could Arthur expect Gwen to forgive him if he couldn't even forgive himself? So in order to have Arthur come out of his ridiculous self-loathing he asked a question that may or may not help the situation.

"What did you say to Morgana before you killed her or her puppet rather," Merlin timidly asked. He saw Arthur stiffen and knew this could end badly. One, because Morgana was the reason Gwen was dying. Two, Arthur felt so betrayed last night he almost couldn't even attack her at the beginning of the fight. Sadly, Merlin was also very curious as to what was said. Especially since Arthur is very against killing woman, all that chivalry upbringing. Though she didn't technically die it was a puppet, Arthur still ran her through before anyone figured it out.

"I said even though I knew she was a puppet I will never forgive her. From this day forward, I shall treat her as I treat any other of Camelot's enemies. She no longer has our history to save her life," Arthur said so coldly Merlin wanted to shiver from the hatred in his voice.

"How did you know she was a puppet, or all of her soldiers were for that matter?" Merlin became more confused.

Arthur took a deep breath to calm the anger rising in him, Morgana betrayed him in the worst way and he may never forgive her for the pain she has caused. She is and always will be his sister by blood. He refused to acknowledge her as anything more. He doesn't even know if he could control himself from doing horrible things to her should they ever meet again. He knew he should answer Merlin's question but he still felt the need to comment on Merlin's stupidity. Teasing Merlin always seemed to make him feel better.

"How stupid can you be? Do you not pay attention on the battlefield? Being observant is the best method to survival," he condescended.

"What do you mean? All I noticed was Morgana had a huge army and they were trying to kill us. What else did I need to observe? Besides I shouldn't even be on the battlefield I wasn't trained for it, yet somehow I still continue to save your life. Do I hear a thank you, or a Merlin how amazing you are I shall grant you the status of a lord? No I don't" Merlin retorted.

"A Lord, Merlin? Really? You may have saved my life once or twice but lords can only be someone who will benefit the kingdom. With you as a lord, Camelot would fall into ruin by the next day," Arthur laughed hard and while it was mocking, for the first time in a long time it wasn't a forced laugh.

Merlin smiled at the thought of Arthur feeling better but still wanted his answer. "Well I thank thee for reminding me of why I am so incompetent but you still did not answer my question, sire,".

"Every time I struck down one of her soldiers no blood would be on my sword. I knew they must be magic if not my sword would be covered in blood. They could be killed like Morgana was but no blood ran through their bodies. Also, if Morgana was too frightened to have real men die for her, there was no possible way she would put herself in danger. She was more than likely testing her powers to see if she had a chance to defeat me, or needed more training. Gauge the enemy's strength and weaknesses. She had long found mine," he was referencing Guinevere. Anytime he thought of her, he fell into a deeper hole. He felt like wallowing but knew there would be no time. She would die if he didn't reach her in time.

"Arthur, we will find her," Merlin said with conviction. He knew without Gwen, Arthur could never become the King he is destined to be.

"Where, Merlin? Tell me where she is! No one possibly knows. All her family is gone; Elyan turned his back on her because he decided to be a loyal knight of Camelot. She is dying or according to Morgana could already be dead. Two days ago she said she could be dead! We have no leads or any direction to go. We are wandering aimlessly. She never spoke of a place other than Camelot, the only home she had. The home I took away from her in my anger. The home I loved even more because she loved and hoped for it more than anyone I have ever seen," Arthur could no longer hold it in. The more he yelled the more he wanted to break down and cry. He was being torn up in the inside from his guilt and grief. She was one of the few people who truly loved him for him, who gave him everything he needed when he needed it. She knew the right thing to say, had more faith in him than he had in himself. She was gone and might never come back.

Merlin stood quiet for Arthur's rant. Knowing there was nothing he could say that could quell the pain. However, the more Arthur talked the more he realized where Gwen went. The one person Gwen had come to trust outside of Camelot's walls, his mother.

"Arthur, I know where Gwen is!"

**A/N:**** Ok so I know this isn't my best work but I had to push through writer's block. I promise to update more since summer is about to begin. And yes I did take the puppet idea from Naraku but also do not own Inuyasha just liked the idea. Also it is obviously a cliché for Gwen to be with Merlin's mother but where else is she going to go. Plus it was in the show so I'm sticking to that part at least. Will do better next chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola, readers. I just want to say thank you for all who have reviewed and followed. Also thank you for no flames, I really appreciate the positive comments you guys give. I am starting to do lots of new things with this story and another story I've been writing for a while. Some things may seem similar to kbrand5333's The Queen, which btw is one of my fav stories but know I did not steal it. Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin**

**Chapter 4**

Tip toeing away from the campsite with a sleeping Arthur, Merlin decides it's time to speak with Kilgarrah. He needs to know if Gwen is still alive and the best way of finding out is the great dragon. He comes to a clearing and decides this is the best place to speak without Arthur being aware. He soon hears the wings of a dragon coming close to his location.

"If it isn't the young warlock, come to ask about the future Queen? I wondered when you would figure out the evil witches curse" the dragon said in his normal all-knowing tone. The tone Merlin normally would be upset about but for now he couldn't be bothered by it.

"Yes, please tell me if Gwen still lives" Merlin pleaded.

"I will tell you this. She still lives and will remain alive until you arrive in Ealdor," He could see Merlin's face light up with hope but also a bit of concern when deciding what his next question should be.

"How do I break the enchantment? Is there anything that I can do?" He was ready to go into a frenzy of questions.

"Do not worry Arthur's arrival and love for her will be enough to break the spell. The young maiden will live. However, the damage is done and needs to be repaired. Arthur must win her back. Without her, he cannot be the king he is destined to be," Kilgarrah responds.

"What damage? Once they see each other they will go back to how they were," He didn't understand the dragon's words.

"She will survive, but the trust between them has suffered a blow. You will need to do what you can to have them reach what they use to be. They may forgive one another but they need time to repair the hurt they have been caused," the dragon flew off without a farewell.

His words finally made sense to Merlin. He needs to make sure they can come to terms with what happened and focus back on the importance of being together. He knows if anyone can work this out its Gwen and Arthur. They have always been destined for each other and will come to love one another as if nothing happened. They have gone through worse things and survived so this should be a lot simpler than the first time around. Especially since Arthur will no longer deny the feelings he has for her.

Merlin walks back to camp so Arthur does not know he has been missing. It is his watch at the moment and Arthur will be waking up soon to continue the journey to Ealdor. Their destination is only a few hours away. He sees Arthur stirring as he sits back on the log while pretending to be keeping watch. Arthur is silent while preparing himself for the ride. Merlin decides to do the same.

"Sire, we should be there in maybe 2 to 3 hours," Merlin says trying to break the silence.

"Yes and we would have already arrived if you did not insist on taking a break," Arthur still a bit upset about Merlin's forcing him to set up camp.

"Well it would do no good to arrive at Ealdor only to pass out a few feet away" Merlin chuckles humorlessly knowing Arthur was pushing himself too hard.

Arthur merely grunts and starts riding away. He hears Merlin trying to catch up with him. At this point, all he can think about is saving Guinevere. He knows Merlin is right but still it will be worth it. Yet, he has no idea how to save her. Morgana said acceptance is what would have saved Guinevere the first time. Maybe coming to her rescue would reverse the spell as well. He loathes magic now more than he can possibly say. Sure he no longer will go out and kill the druids or other magical practitioners, but he cannot say magic has given him much help in his life.

He is able to see the village now and can't help but feel his heart quicken at the prospect of seeing her. He will be able to hold her and tell her the truth about everything that has happened. His horse comes to a stop in front of Hunith's house. He jumps off and dashes inside.

"WHERE IS GUINEVERE," he yells. Hunith jumps and eyes are wide with shock.

"Sorry, mother. King Arthur is a bit upset but if you would please answer him before he tears down the entire village," Merlin walks past Arthur to hug his mother and calm her down from the heart attack Arthur probably gave her.

"My Lord, I apologize. You gave me a fright. I suggest you stay quiet. Gwen is sleeping in my bed. She has been ill for some time. No physician knows her ailment but rest is what she seems to be wanting," she says calmly. She knows telling King Arthur the truth of what the physicians have said would do no good.

At her words, Arthur walks over to Guinevere's deathly still form. He holds her body just happy to know she is still alive. There is still a chance to save her whatever way that may be. He can hear Merlin tell his mother to give them privacy. He is grateful for his manservant in moments like these. Arthur tries to wake her but she seems to be too far gone. Arthur decides he will try talking to her even though she is asleep.

"Guinevere, I am so sorry about everything. I was so stupid to not realize it was magic." He starts to apologize profusely but decides the best course of action is to talk about positive things, "This reminds me of the time with the questing beast. I was unconscious and you were talking to me telling me I would recover. You know, that is the first time I felt a spark with you. I never truly noticed how amazing your heart was. You believed in me even though I was nothing but a horrid prince, yet you still saw the good in me. You have a strong heart Guinevere and no magic can overcome it. I love you and your strength. You can wake up from this. After you do, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, even if you never forgive me," Arthur is now in tears with his head buried in her hair.

"Well I might need to understand why you're here, so I know what needs to be forgiven," her voice was weak and he'd been imagining it for so long. Yet there was no doubt it was real this time.

"Guinevere…" he looks at her beautiful face. Her big brown eyes open and looking at him with disbelief but still warmth. He brings her in for a tighter hug not wanting to let her go.

"I am guessing you knew I was ill. I do feel better but I still need an explanation," she said a little reserved.

She felt this must be a cruel dream. She had been in so much pain ever since leaving Camelot. She first thought it was her heartbreak but soon came to realize she was dying. Hunith never told her what the physicians said but she could feel death approaching. Hearing Arthur's voice made her think she finally started coming to the end and maybe this was hell tormenting her for her betrayal. Yet, she felt more empowered and able to become conscious again. Arthur's words touched her yet she did not understand why he would be here. She did not understand why he was sorry when she was the one who betrayed him. She wanted answers to make sense of everything that seemed could only happen in dreams.

"Guinevere, I have so much to say to you. I don't know where to start. I'm just so happy you are alive. The rest almost doesn't even matter, but I still need to tell you the truth," Arthur begins telling her the truth of what Morgana did. She just stays there looking at him her eyes showing shock, anger, sadness, and relief.

"So it wasn't me, who did that. It was an enchantment after all?" She can't believe it. She couldn't understand how she betrayed Arthur in the first place and now it all makes sense. She feels so much at once she doesn't know if she wants to cry, laugh, or scream first. "I suppose I will survive after all, that is good news," a lame response but all she can truly say.

Arthur, however, laughs at her remark after all that. The laugh mostly out of all the stress over everything and relief knowing she is finally ok.

"Guinevere, I know what I did was inexcusable. I normally always think magic is the cause for everything but when it came to your actions I didn't question it at all. I should have known you would never do such a thing. My anger and hurt grabbed hold and I couldn't think clearly. I just hope you can forgive me after everything," his voice strong hoping she realizes the sincerity in his words.

"I do forgive you. I did not question it myself. I did not suspect magic either and did truly believe I betrayed you. I never felt so ashamed in my life. However, it did happen. Morgana did cause a rift between us. True I may no longer be in danger of death at the moment but we cannot erase the damage between us," her voice soft.

Arthur breath hitches. It sounds like she no longer desires him or the life together he once offered her. He does not know what he will do if she decides to leave him.

"Are you saying you no longer hold affections for me?" he looks at her, but she holds his face between her hands. He has missed this more than he can say. This already gives him hope of a future with her.

"No, Arthur, I still love you. I will always love you no matter what. However, things have changed between us. It seems so belittling to call this a couple's quarrel. You banished me, left me alone with no one to take care of me. I had to wander around until I happened to travel to Ealdor. Would you have come to me if Morgana did not tell you about the enchantment, or would I still be lying in bed waiting to die? You must hold grudges after believing I betrayed you. Even if we can just see this as Morgana's trick, a part of us will still hold these feelings with us if we rush back in pretending we can go back to what we were. We have changed since then and must work past this," she leans up to kiss his forehead. She knows she can't kiss him as she used to just yet. He needs to understand she still loves him but they need to work through this before jumping back into wedding planning or anything else.

"I agree, Guinevere. Things have changed but I will do all I can to make up for it. If there was no enchantment I would have come eventually. I could hardly function without you. I love you, Guinevere. I will work long and hard until you are ready to be my queen once again," Arthur is so relieved to hear she is willing to give this another chance. He will woo her even more than he did before. Now nothing is there to hold him back, not his father, Agravaine, or his title.

"I would like that very much, Arthur. Now if you would let Merlin in, who I know has been listening since we started this discussion," she laughs her first real laugh since she was banished.

Merlin comes sheepishly at being caught but can't help but hug Gwen after discovering she is alive. He sees the look of love passing between Arthur and Gwen while they all discuss nothing of importance. It will be hard trying to fix this relationship but he knows she will be queen sooner than they think.

**A/N: ****There it is. I hoped you enjoyed and don't worry the update will be sooner. But be warned from here on in the fluff will be going up a million percent. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, I know this is late but I really had trouble trying to move on from where I ended the last chapter and having Gwen come back. I didn't want to do something others had written which made it hard but I tried my best and here you go. Please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin**

**Chapter 5**

Gwen paces back and forth in front of Arthur's window overlooking the courtyard. The People of Camelot coming to hear the urgent news King Arthur needs to tell them. As much as they would have liked to spend time relaxing together in Ealdor, Arthur realized he just left Camelot after a massive attack with no king and no way of knowing where their king went. They found a horse for Gwen and rode all night to reach Camelot the next morning.

Arthur left her in his room saying she would be safest here from the people who might see her. If there is one thing Camelot is full of, it is informants. The people constantly will speak up if someone breaks the law. It is a trait made from the fear of what Uther would do if someone kept something hidden from him. A person would not hesitate to grab her and take her to court in order for King Arthur's punishment. However, Gwen was still terrified about being in his room. What if a servant or guard comes in and finds her without knowing Arthur's pardon? What if they decide to attack her for thinking she was plotting against him?

"You don't need to look like a scared rabbit. Arthur wouldn't have provided you the best protection if he didn't pardon you," a voice says behind her. Gwen easily recognizes it and turns to face her brother.

Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival are standing at Arthur's door with different looks. Elyan has a sad smile, partly from the amusement of his comment but also tears at finally seeing his sister again. Gwaine looks smug as ever as if he knew of her innocence all along and knew this moment would arrive eventually. While Percival gave his adorable smile that made everyone want to hug him instead of thinking he could probably hurt you with just that gentle hug. Gwen went for it anyways and running to give them a huge embrace.

"I've missed you, all of you. It feels like it has been years since we parted," Gwen's words are smothered by tears and the bodies surrounding her. Gwen decides not to let go. Seeing them being her first realization she is actually back in Camelot. It is not just a dream.

"I suppose I can assume Arthur has told you the truth," Gwen gives a slight giggle. She normally isn't a giggler but she is too giddy to care at the moment.

"Yes, Gwen we are all so sorry. I do not know how we did not suspect it at all. You are the nicest person and not capable of such horrid acts," Elyan pulls away to look Gwen in the eyes while he talks to her.

"True, this little lady did not cause a fuss or snub me when I tried to woo her in the market. She politely declined, though I would too if I was the Prince's beloved. I will admit my handsomeness will not compare to the royal jewels. They are close but diamonds do shine a little more than my eyes," Gwaine winked at Gwen. His comment caused her to laugh but at the same time she didn't feel as if she was "Arthur's beloved" anymore. Yet as soon as she thought it, a loud roar could be heard from the courtyard. She didn't know if it was a good cheer or one of anger. She was too scared to look and see which one it was.

The three knights saw the tension Gwen had and decide to sit down at the table. Arthur said to keep her occupied and worry free while he set everything right for her. They couldn't understand how Arthur could just leave after a huge battle with Morgana. Luckily, Sir Leon has the court wrapped around his finger. He came up with an excuse of Arthur following Morgana and would be back shortly. The royal court was to behave as they would any king's absence when he has duties elsewhere. Sir Leon was more cunning than anyone gives him credit.

"My lady, what do you plan on doing now being a free woman of Camelot once more?" Percival's voice came out soft and polite. Gwen smiles brightly at him.

"I do not know, honestly. I am just happy to be back. I suppose I will have to find a job. Working in the castle would be too strange, maybe I will be a seamstress," Gwen didn't really think of her role once she arrived.

"I will not hear of it. You will be waited on as the princess you truly are," Arthur's voice cut in as he walked through the door. He started taking off his crown and gloves to become more comfortable.

"How did it go, sire?" Elyan speaks wanting to know his sister is safe here once again.

"Did you not hear the roar of the crowd? They could hardly contain their joy," Arthur smiles thinking of how it was. He knows no one will have problems with her return. They seem to want Gwen as his queen as much as he does. Yet he has to take this one step at a time as Gwen suggested.

"The people of Camelot are good people and very kind. However, may I ask why my becoming a seamstress seems to offend you?" Gwen asks with an arched eyebrow. She does not normally give this look to anyone but Elyan.

"I know that look. Men, I believe it is time we depart. Training is calling us, I fear. Gwen, I hope to see you tonight at dinner just the two of us. I feel we have much to catch up on. That is if it is all right with you, sire?" Elyan needs to get the men to safety in case Gwen lays it on Arthur. He will have their head if he is taken down a notch by Gwen in front of them. The men scurry out as Arthur gives his consent through a nod.

"Elyan, I wanted to see Gwen take down Arthur. He deserves a good kick in the pants and what better than Gwen. When else can we admit to seeing Arthur was put in his place by the tiny Gwen?" Gwaine whines to Elyan.

"I just saved your life. Do you want to spar against Arthur in the next training session? You've seen what he has done to Merlin on his bad days," Even Percival had to shiver at that. Arthur angry during training caused the men unable to lift a sword for days. Elyan earned free drinks at the tavern for saving them from that lashing.

"Guinevere, I did not mean it to sound offensive. I am doing what you asked. I want to court you properly. No more hiding or only small conversations when you talk to Merlin about the laundry," Arthur looks at her lovingly. Hoping she realizes he does not care about anything but doing everything he should've done from the beginning.

"Arthur, you are very sweet. I find that acceptable. However, what am I going to do with my time? I can't imagine myself being waited on and dressed in gorgeous jewels only to walk to court for a few hours then back to my room doing nothing," Gwen knows he is trying to be sweet but she waited on Morgana for years. She saw how it really was to be pampered for no reason but because you could.

"I wouldn't expect you to, it is one of the reasons I love you. I would like for you to move to the castle and take part in what you will do as a queen. If you accept to be my queen, I should say. I need your wisdom on some of the lower town issues and who better to tell me than someone who has lived there. Plus you could decide the meals, be the hostess of feasts, and other duties. We can start slow and add more for you to do as time progresses. Do you accept?" Arthur on the outside is trying to be unwavering and calm. On the inside, he is completely nervous.

Gwen rises to give Arthur a huge embrace. He is shocked but holds her tight against him. This is the first physical contact she has given him since he held her while she was sick. Besides the kiss on his forehead, he believed she did not want to touch him ever again.

"Arthur, I would like nothing more than to be your queen in training," Gwen giggles again knowing she will be doing that a lot more with this man.

**A/N: ****I know this one isn't as good as the last one. I mean how good can a chapter be without Merlin in it?! But I promise I just needed to get out of the hole I dug myself. I will actually be putting up the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow to make up for this nonsense. Thank you for your patience, you guys are so amazing I wish I could buy you all Edible Bouquets for how great you are and what I've put you through. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hola, I hope you guys are doing great. I apologize for my rant on the last chapter. Thanks to arthurgwen2010, allowed me to see last chapter wasn't that bad. Your rock and I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin**

**Chapter 6**

"Tell me again, why we had to keep Gwen's stuff in the secret tunnel from the dungeon? Also why did I have to carry it through there all by myself? You are the one who wants to woo her and prove status no longer matters," Merlin states breathlessly as he brings in the belongings Gwen decided to bring back with her.

"One because she is attending dinner with her brother so she cannot see it is you. Secondly, it is your bloody job to do what I say. Last time I checked I was wooing Guinevere not you," Arthur walks around Guinevere's new room. This room belonged to his mother before she passed and was down the hall from him.

"I'm glad you aren't. Honestly only a mad person could entertain the thought of marrying you. Gwen must be a saint for dealing with you as long as she has," Merlin laughs now able to enjoy the Arthur's company. He used to be so irritable with everyone. Gwen's reappearance already made Arthur more tolerable than anyone could've imagined.

Arthur glares at Merlin but cannot hide the playfulness there. They both scan the room to decide what needs to be done. The room is completely bare of anything but the essential furniture pieces. Merlin supposes it was stripped down after the queen's death. No reason to go into a room with barely anything in it. Uther probably would've thrown the person who entered in the dungeon for reminding him of her.

"Is there anything else you will need? Gaius needs my help with something, he did not go into specifics when I left but I can assume it has something to do with his leech tank," Merlin makes a disgusted face after remembering the last encounter with those slimy creatures.

"Merlin, are you saying you'd rather do your actual job than help Gaius?" Arthur's face is smug, "Well you should be ashamed of yourself. Gaius is a tired old man. He can hardly be capable of cleaning the leech tank alone. You are ordered to go home and do any job Gaius deems fitting for you," Merlin struggles for a response but fails. He just walks out the door with his head down.

Gwen walks to her new room after dinner with Elyan. She has missed him terribly. It scared her when he told her of the ghost haunting him. Yet, she is glad to know he is doing well now and seems to not have been effected long term by the incident. Gwen looks up to see a dejected Merlin.

"Hello, Merlin. What's wrong?" Merlin looks up in shock.

"Oh… hello, Gwen. You scared me," Merlin looks at her and smiles warmly," I was actually imagining Arthur cleaning Gaius' leech tank since he ordered me to go do it. Sadly, he still ordered me to clean it in my imagination," Merlin gives a small chuckle.

"I suppose your imagination knows the truth. I cannot imagine Arthur doing any task designated for a servant. He may no longer be the prat from years ago but he still can be a clotpole as you put it from time to time," Gwen laughs knowing Arthur would never stoop to a servant's level. It goes against everything his father instilled in him. "He will legalize magic before he does that."

Merlin's heart jumps when he hears that but maintains a small smile on his face. If only Arthur _would_ legalize magic than he could actually avoid the leech tank as much as possible. Well he would have higher priorities when it comes to his magic but he truly despises that leech tank. At the same time, he wishes Gwen would not joke about it. She does not know he has magic so he cannot expect her to understand the pain he goes through from hiding it every day.

"Merlin, are you alright? I feel I've lost you again," Gwen's voice holds concern. Merlin knows they are like siblings, but could he really tell her the truth.

"Gwen, I…well I have a lot on my mind is all," Merlin wants to tell her but doesn't know how she would react.

"You can tell me anything. You know I can keep a secret if it is something serious," Gwen desires to know what is wrong with her friend. She has seen him give these looks before of utter pain. It is subtle but she has noticed.

"Gwen..."

"Guinevere!" Arthur's voice booms through the hallway. "Your belongings are in your room and I want to know what you want for your sheets. Oh Merlin, aren't you supposed to be helping Gaius?"

"He was on his way but I stopped him for some conversation. I believe he has worked very hard and it is nice to postpone a leech tank cleaning for as long as possible," Gwen gives Arthur her most charming smile. Merlin sees Arthur's expression change from stern scolding to a dopey-eyed lover. Bless Gwen.

"Yes, I will be leaving now. Good night, sire. Good night, Gwen," Gwen says a good night in return and Merlin continues on to Gaius' chambers.

"Arthur, I'm worried about Merlin. He seems to be upset. Do you think we should do something?" Gwen looks up at him with pleading eyes. How can he say no to those big, brown eyes?

"I will give him some time off. During that time maybe he will be willing to admit what is bothering him," Arthur believes that will be the best plan for his manservant.

"I think that will work out lovely for him. Maybe he can be with me while I start doing my duties. It may help to have someone to listen to him and have a companion instead of doing all the listening," Gwen suggests while walking into her new room.

"Are you implying I never stop talking to listen?" Arthur acts wounded.

"We both know you only talk to hear yourself but I actually do not mind that much. I enjoy your voice as well," Gwen realizes she is flirting with Arthur but she does not care. She missed the playfulness they have when together.

"I will take that as a compliment," Arthur leads her to the bed, "I have laid out the different sheets for the bed. I did not know which you would like so I have them here for you to decide."

Gwen looks at the sheets they all are lovely but she decides on the pale yellow sheets. Mostly in spite of Morgana, she hated these sheets. Gwen prefers to not sleep in the same sheets used by that woman. Gwen reaches for them and Arthur puts the others in the cupboard near the bed. Gwen prepares to put them on when Arthur stops her.

"You are no longer a maid remember. Allow me to put them on for you," Arthur grabs the sheets and starts making the bed.

"You aren't a maid either last I checked. Besides do you even know how to put them on the bed?" Gwen questions knowing full well he has never done so in his life.

"You insult me. I said I would make amends and woo you properly. What better way than to prove you are my equal? You made my bed once upon a time and I will make yours," Arthur says with determination.

Gwen steps back to sit on the night stand to see how Arthur does making her bed. She finds it sweet that he is willing to do something reserved for a servant for her. She is surprised but it is a pleasant one.

"Arthur, you haven't legalized magic have you?" Arthur's laugh bounces off the walls.

"Heaven's no, what gave you that idea?" Arthur cannot stop laughing at her random comment but leave it to Gwen to say something he never expects to hear.

"Well when Merlin and I were talking I said you would legalize magic before doing a servant's job" Gwen looks him up and down now wondering if he overheard their conversation but his mouth drop proves he didn't.

"I am scared to know what else you discuss and think about me," he mumbles but still has a smile on his face.

Gwen laughs as Arthur starts struggling with the sheets. He keeps cursing it under his breath and somehow manages to get himself tangled in them. She keeps offering to do it but he refuses stating he can do this. Gwen has had enough and knows the sheets will rip if she doesn't do something now.

"How about we do it together? We will still be equals if we help each other," she offers as a compromise. Arthur huffs but does not object. "I will take this side and you take the side you are at now" Arthur nods.

They work together pretty well. Though, Gwen still needs to go over what Arthur did on his side. She has him put the pillows in their covers. He realizes he has been demoted but does as she asks. Arthur is the first to break their silent working.

"I have never stepped foot in this room. Father always forbade me from coming in here," Gwen looks up at him not expecting that to be what he talks about. "I felt this room would be perfect for you as it was my mother's. I felt only the most beautiful women of Camelot deserve such a place. I would like to create happy memories here again," he smiles softly at her.

"There were rumors this was her room, but it seemed a little far away from your father's chambers for it to be true," Gwen says wanting him to talk about his mother. He held no bravado simply a voice dripping with honey.

"It was meant to be close to mine, as she would be tending to the children. She started living in this room during the end of her pregnancy, according to my father. She would reside with the king before that but during the early stages of childhood she would tend to whatever children that may need her in the middle of the night. Sadly, I needed her many times but it was never her that came, only my nurse," Arthur looked down to work with Gwen on the sheets.

"My mother shared a bed with me when I was little. I'm sure my father was upset about kicking him out of his own bed but we all lived in the same room so it probably wasn't that big of a difference. She died when Elyan and I were young children. I hardly remember her. My father did not like talking about her either," She finishes with the bed and walks over to Arthur to give him a hug. He holds her and strokes her hair lightly.

"I don't like talking about her either. I have no memory of her, part of me always blames myself for her death. If I wasn't born she could've lived," Arthur sits on the bed and pulls Gwen on next to him. Gwen intertwines their fingers.

"Arthur, no one blames you. It is not your fault. Women die from childbirth quite often. I'm not saying your mother's death is not sad or unimportant, but no child is to be blamed. It is a sad part of life. However, I want you to know she did not die in vain. You are a wonderful man and a great king. I am sure she would gladly give her life over again a hundred times for you," Gwen soothes him to a calm he only experiences with her.

"I'm sure your mother would be very proud of who you are today as well. There is no one else like you in the world," Arthur squeezes her hand and rises, "It is late and been a very long day. I will take my leave so you can rest."

"Yes, let me walk you to the door," Gwen realizes that may seem idiotic but she doesn't want to break their connection yet. Arthur stops at the door at turns to her.

"Um…Guinevere, I was hoping you would like accompany me to breakfast tomorrow," Arthur cannot hide his nervousness now. She may have accepted his suit to court her but this is the first event he has asked her to accompany him. Even if it is only breakfast, if she refuses it will hurt him.

"On one condition, please do not attempt to cook the food. It was sweet of you to try to make the bed. However, considering you almost drowned in the sheets I'd rather not see the horrors that will befall you should you go near a stove. Also I rather enjoy edible food," Gwen laughs but it turns to a yawn.

"After our last attempt at my cooking I have learned it is not one of the many great gifts I obtain," Arthur remaining smug even though she took a blow to his ego. He bows to her, "Goodnight, Guinevere."

Gwen sees an opportunity and gives Arthur a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Arthur".

Gwen closes the door on a still dazed Arthur. She quickly dresses into her nightgown and climbs into the bed. It is the most comfortable bed she's ever slept in and cannot help but roll around in it like a small child. Soon she settles down to think of her day. It indeed was a long day but a good one. She did not expect Arthur to be so open with her about his mother or attempt to make the bed. He is honestly trying to make this courtship as different from their last as possible. She does not need a lot but his efforts are so adorable she cannot help but love him more.

She surprised herself with the physical contact between them. They were to refrain from it until she felt ready for it. Yet there was something between her and Arthur she couldn't describe. It was a pull to be together no matter what. Even when they first were discovering their feelings for each other, they seemed to always be touching no matter how innocent. Maybe this was just a sign they were meant to be. Their bodies and hearts knew they were meant to be together even if their minds told them it was impossible.

Arthur would always be the only man for her but it is good to know he felt the same way. As much as she protested, their relationship will be back to what it was no matter what happened between them. It seems she was wrong that regardless of what Morgana had done, nothing actually changed between them. She won't tell Arthur that just yet. She is going to enjoy every moment of the courtship they never truly had. Now she had only one question left. What is happening to Merlin?

**A/N: ****You guys are amazing! Thanks, I hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New Chapter Yay! Thanks for the reviews and new follows. This is a filler chapter just for fun! Everyone needs a pointless humor filled chapter; it keeps smiles on peoples faces!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin**

**Chapter 7**

"When you asked me to accompany you to breakfast, I assumed we would be alone," Gwen whispered to Arthur while the Knights of the Round Table were rather rambunctious this morning.

"I had assumed so as well, but apparently I was misled," Arthur turned to Sir Leon "Before you tell me your new strategy to be taught during training, what is wrong with Gwaine?"

Gwaine's head was on the table. Others would assume he was dead if not for his rather loud moaning every few minutes. His seat resided in between Arthur and Sir Leon. His grumbles were making it hard for Arthur to talk to Sir Leon. When Arthur mentioned him, the other knights could not contain their laughter.

"Can you men not be quiet for once in your life? My head hurts like I've been clobbered by a mace," Gwaine rolled his head to lay his cheek on the cool table. He hoped the pain would pass soon. He normally could handle the day after a night out in the tavern but last night pushed him past his limits.

"It is not our fault you took the challenge," Elyan pointed out, "I believe it would be best if Sir Leon told the story so Gwen and Arthur can understand why Gwaine 'the strong' looks so frail."

"Indeed. Sire, we went to the tavern last night as according to Gwaine and Percival "to treat Elyan for saving our lives" at training. Gwaine had quite a few drinks when he stated no one could drink as much as he and he shall accept any challenge," Sir Leon said with a huge grin on his face. "The tavern owner's young daughter challenged him. She drank him under the table quite literally."

"I was being chivalrous. Isn't that what knights are supposed to do? Keeping women happy and all that," Gwaine mumbled head still down.

"I doubt chivalry caused you to vomit then go unconscious," Percival spoke up.

Arthur could not believe it. He was supposed to be eating alone with Guinevere only to have it ruined by these men. He knew they didn't know his plan for her but of all the days for them to be having fits of laughter. He might have to give them a rough training later to remind them not to disturb his courting attempts.

Gwen tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. She laughed so hard she could no longer breathe. Her face froze in laughter but no sound could be heard. She calmed down and looked at Arthur. She could tell he was upset. She gave him a smile and a squeeze of the hand to show him his breakfast plans were not completely ruined.

"I will not sit here and be insulted. I am going to Gaius and see if he can fix this," as soon as Gwaine stood up his world started spinning causing him to vomit right into Arthur's lap.

The room became completely still. No one wanted to move in case it triggered Arthur's wrath. Arthur didn't move. His lips barely moved when he spoke "Gwaine go to Gaius and tell Merlin to start a bath for me."

"Merlin has the day off, remember? If you like, I could help you with your bath," Gwen's face heated up as she realized what she just said, " I mean…I-I could start heating up the water for you and leave afterwards. I didn't mean to attend to you the entire time you were in there just…I…" Gwen stopped talking unable to make the situation better. She thought she was over her stuttering phase years ago.

Arthur found her idea quite appealing. He wanted to smirk and make a sly comment about how he would love her to help with his bath. Sadly, Elyan currently was giving him a look that said he would run him through even if he was the king. Arthur coughed awkwardly, "It is fine, Guinevere, you meant well. If you would, please take Gwaine to Gaius, and ask Merlin to join you for your duties of the day. I will be on my way for a long bath and think of ways to have Gwaine make amends for this." He gave Gwaine a smile that sent chills up the spine of every person in the room.

Gwen supported Gwaine all the way to Gaius' chambers. He was nothing more than a rag doll at this point. She hardly knew if he was even conscious anymore. When Gwen came to the door she heard voices.

"Gaius what should I do?" she knew Merlin's voice, "I can't expect her to understand. However, the idea is tempting to let someone know."

"Merlin, I know this is a struggle but if anyone can understand and keep a secret it is Gwen. I would trust her with my life. She is a caring and sweet girl. Do not determine her reaction for something she knows nothing about yet." Gaius' words were filled with warmth and wisdom.

Gwen felt she shouldn't have heard this much and knocked to deter them from saying anything else. "Gaius, I have Gwaine here. I could use a little help," she said through the door.

The door flew open to reveal Merlin and Gaius coming to her aid. They looked at Gwaine and shook their heads at him. Apparently, this is not the first time Gwaine has come to them after a night of drinking. She shouldn't be surprised. The townspeople talk about his tavern life often enough. The three of them worked together to move Gwaine from the hallway to the bench.

"I am surprised to see you here Gwen," Gaius said while rummaging through his vials, "Normally it is Sir Percival that carries him down here when he reaches this state".

"Arthur decided it would be best if I took him since I needed to retrieve Merlin to accompany with my duties for today. I know we did not ask you Merlin but I hope you do not mind?" Gwen asked remembering they never told Merlin that part of the plan. He only knew of his day off and probably preferred a relaxing day.

"I have no problem with accompanying you. It has been some time since the last time we spent time together," This was exactly what Merlin wanted. He needed to spend some time with Gwen and decide if he would tell her his secret. He understood it would be risky telling her, but after Lancelot's death, he did not have a friend to talk to when things were rough. Gwen was the perfect choice, yet would she be able to handle the secret and not tell Arthur? "I do have one question, what did Gwaine do this time? Normally the other knights tell us the story because they were there but I'm sure you know the story".

"Apparently, Gwaine was challenged to a drinking match by the tavern owner's daughter and lost. He also managed to vomit all over Arthur this morning when he attempted to come here," Gwen's laughter intertwined with the words. Making it a little hard for Merlin to understand but he managed to figure it out.

Gaius shook his head and handed the vial to Gwaine, while Merlin roared with laughter. Gwaine has done some bad and unbelievable things but throwing up on Arthur was the worst by far. He was glad he didn't have to work for Arthur today and voiced it.

"Yes it is a good thing you will be with me today," Gwen declared after hearing Merlin, "Even if Arthur runs into us today, he shouldn't be too horrid to you as I will be there. I will be your human shield to help you from Arthur's wrath".

"It seems, Gwen, you are feeling very helpful today," Gwaine's comment came from beside them. He was joking so he must have been feeling better but Gwen's cheeks flared red and she decided to hit Gwaine so he would stay quiet, "I was complimenting you on how giving you are. Also, if Arthur does not want to take you up on helping with his bath I know I could use some assistance with mine," Gwaine's wink turned into a flinch as she hit him again "Stop hitting me. It is wrong to strike the ill."

"I have no sympathy for a man who drinks himself ill. Plus I did not intend for my words to be construed so. I merely wanted to help with something I've been doing for years. Now if Merlin is ready to go I will take my leave," she looked at Merlin who nodded," Goodbye Gaius,  
>I hope you have a splendid day. Gwaine, do try and stay away from taverns and young daughters for at least a day." Gwen swept out the room with her head held high.<p>

"Bloody hell, she will make a great queen," Gwaine declared. Gaius agreed. She was destined to be the next Queen of Camelot. She was ready.

**A/N: ****You guys are amazing! Thanks, I hope you liked it. It was just a silly one with no real plot but this wouldn't leave my head. I will update again today just to have you guys get your full money's worth.**

**PS: I need a Beta! I know I keep saying it but please if you would like to help or even want to share your own Beta lol but please I'd appreciate my lapse in grammar.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Look at me posting a new chapter so quickly! Anyways this time stuff gets real. Well as real as you can get in the world of Merlin.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin**

**Chapter 8**

Gwen felt strange walking down these hallways now. Things had changed and she couldn't decide if it was for the better. The servants she called friends almost seemed afraid of her. She would smile and say their names but they would only say "Good day, my lady" and run off. She hoped once they see she is the same woman she has always been it will go back to what it was. She enjoyed living here and being close to Arthur but she didn't want the other servants to think she was better than them now.

"Gwen, are you alright? You look upset," Merlin's voice reached her rambling mind.

"Oh, yes, Merlin. It merely is strange to have people that I claim to be friends scared of me. I hope we can all be friends again even if I become queen," Gwen replied.

"If," Merlin laughed, "Gwen I do not know who you are trying to placate but I believe it is _when_ you become queen. Arthur wouldn't stand for another woman to have your throne trust me."

"Yes, I understand he even tried to replace me once. Princess Mithian his intended, right? I'm beginning to think Arthur has a probably with commitment. He has after all been engaged about 5 times," Gwen stated. She knew he only loved her but she still was slightly upset that he could have agreed to a marriage not long after what happened between them.

"Being jealous over nothing doesn't suit you. He loves and has only truly loved you. I agree the engagement so close to after what happened is ridiculous but all is well now. You two have each other again," Merlin smiled at her. She could see his eyes held the look of a love lost. She wanted to question him about her but felt it best not to say anything.

"I believe you are right! I am happy with Arthur and things could have been much worse. Thank you for making me see that, Merlin," she gives him a big hug before they enter the kitchen.

They have a bit of a row with the cook. They decided on having a roast lamb with some vegetables. The cook said she ran out of vegetables for the chicken to be served at lunch. Gwen said she would go to the market and buy more but the cook refused to let her go. She was no longer a servant and shouldn't be doing the work of one. After some fighting the cook decided to allow her to go since Gwen did not back down. The women in the kitchen felt impressed and admired her for staying humble even with her new position.

While at the market, Gwen looked at the jewelry and fabric but turned to the vegetables. "Gwen, you are aware Arthur said if you desired anything from the market, he would gladly give it to you." Merlin wanted to make sure Gwen didn't leave the market without something she desired.

"Yes I am, but I do not want Arthur to feel he has to spend large amounts of money on me. I feel if I look quickly at the items, I can say I looked but didn't find anything to my taste and I won't be lying. If I look too quick to spot anything then I cannot possibly find something." Gwen stated her plan to Merlin. She enjoyed Arthur wanting to treat her but she knew the money could be used for better things than just clothes she would wear for a day.

Merlin was speechless. He knew Gwen to be humble and think of others. But she was always a servant and did not have the option of being anything else. Not to say he expected her to be conceited and a nasty person once queen. Yet, he thought she would at least indulge in the items and wear them instead of placing them on another being.

"You amaze me; I have never met anyone like you. You really are the perfect lady to be queen. You remain selfless though others believe the people are made to serve the queen," Merlin complimented Gwen.

They moved to the vegetables to gain what they need for dinner. Gwen stayed silent for a moment pondering on Merlin's words. She is happy he thinks of her as amazing. His opinion matters the most, second to Arthur. He has become equal to Elyan in brotherly affection.

"I'm glad you approve. I do not want to prove to be an evil shrew once…_if_ I wear the crown. I am sometimes scared I will change and forget where I came from. I never want to forget who I was before Arthur decided to sweep me away from here. I want the people to think of me as the same and as someone they can count on as they have for years," Gwen looked at Merlin seriously. Her eyes darkened by the fear inside her.

"Listen to me, the fact you even worry about it proves you will not have power corrupt you. You have gone through too much in your life and are the nicest and greatest person I know. Arthur and Camelot wouldn't even be standing properly if not for your past actions. You will be a great queen and cannot wait to see it," Merlin smiled at her, "Plus I am sure Arthur can't wait for you to be queen either. I hear the throne room has been at top of the list for _special activities_".

"Merlin" Gwen gasped, "I can't believe you would even insinuate such a thing. Clearly, you have been spending quite a deal of time with Gwaine," she scolded but ended up laughing with Merlin.

"He does seem to influence even the most innocent minded people. I apologize. However, I trust you and know you will do wonderfully," Merlin noticed how Gwen's face turned a little guilty.

"Merlin, I need to be honest. I heard you talking to Gaius earlier. I didn't hear everything but I did hear about whether you can trust me with your secret. I know it was wrong to listen but I couldn't help it. I just want you to know, I will respect your decision if you do not tell me. I will also keep your secret should you decide to tell me," Gwen admitted and patted his arm.

He knew Gwen had an idea something was wrong with him but he didn't know she heard of his struggle to tell her. He wanted to be upset by her listening but she confessed when she didn't have to. Merlin knew there and then it was right to admit his secret to her. He might be selfish making her hide something so big from Arthur but he wanted to be selfish just this once.

"Gwen, it would make me extremely happy to finally tell you what is wrong but not here. After we buy the vegetables, I will tell you in Gaius' chambers," Merlin stated.

He and Gwen purchased the food and delivered it to the cook. They arrived in Gaius chambers shortly after. Merlin was secretly relieved to see Gaius was not there. He needed to have this moment alone with Gwen.

"I want you to promise, that you will not reveal this secret. It is not simply me fancying a maid. If anyone were to find out, my life would be in danger and maybe even yours as well. Please?" he pleaded hoping she realized the gravity of the situation.

"If it is that serious, Merlin, we can find a way to solve this. I promise I will not reveal it and help you with it." Gwen's face looked determined. She did not want to see Merlin in this pain. He looked almost like a scared child at the thought of being found out.

Merlin took a deep breath. It is now or never, he thought. "Gwen, I have magic," he decided being blunt was best. He was met with silence. She did not move. She didn't even seem to be breathing anymore. "Gwen, are you ok? Did you hear me?"

"Merlin, I-I…" his face clearly showed her he wasn't joking. He was serious. He held a secret that would be the death sentence to anyone who knew. She didn't know how to respond so she just sat there for a moment to process this.

"I know this is shocking and terrifying. Imagine being me for the past few years. Not that I will die, luckily Arthur no longer has the use of magic combined to execution but banishment can be quite troublesome as well." Merlin lost control of his words. He could not contain them anymore. He wanted her to accept him.

"Merlin, magic has destroyed my family. My father died because the alchemist. I have been in jail more times than I care to count for being accused of wielding magic. Morgana has killed many people with it," Gwen began to lose it. Magic was supposed to be evil. She had seen magic used for evil but she knew Merlin and he was anything but evil.

"Magic can be used for evil but not every person who has it uses it for evil. I have saved Arthur's life many times with it. I wouldn't do that if I was charming to harm anyone. I was born with magic Gwen. My magic is not something I asked for but it is mine. I wield it to help save Camelot. Please believe me". She did believe him. Merlin has been her best friend for years. She knew he kept this secret for a reason. However, she knows choosing between Arthur and Merlin would be impossible.

"I can't…I can't keep this from him, Merlin. We already are having issues. If he found out I knew, he would never forgive me," Merlin was panicking. She needed to help him. She couldn't allow him to think his trust was misplaced. Yet he needed to understand what keeping his secret would do to her relationship with Arthur.

"Please, you cannot. You don't understand. I am destined to help Arthur…"Merlin was cut off with a raised hand.

"I am not saying I will reveal your secret. It is not mine to tell. However, I need to tell Arthur I do know someone who is using magic. I need to be honest with him and hope he can be the same with me. Trust is the main issue between us and if he can't trust me when I say the person is not dangerous or evil, I finally know our relationship was never going to repair itself," Gwen gave Merlin a tight hug. She hoped he could feel the love and trust she felt for him. She would never do anything to hurt him. She knew this was a huge step for him.

"Thank you, I have never been more relieved," Merlin sighed.

"Yes, well now that we have a plan. I tell Arthur of someone who has magic and the identity will be revealed when the person is ready," she mischievously smiled, "Now, show me some magic, great sorcerer," They spent the rest of the day laughing and doing magic. Merlin even told her the true events of his adventures. Their bond solidified and became unbreakable. No matter Arthur's reaction, their friendship would never be broken.

XXX

Gwen had to run to make it to dinner on time. She knew it was customary for women to change before dinner but she didn't have the time. Arthur stood when she walked into the room.

"See, this time it is just the two of us. I even dismissed the servants after they set the table. It is only you and me," Arthur smiled. He pulled out her seat and sat down next to her.

"I am glad. I have some news of great importance to tell you. It will be better if it is the two of us and no gossiping servants around," she knew she should warm Arthur up to the idea before springing it on him but she feared if she didn't do it now she would lose her nerve.

"I hope it is good news," Arthur laughs. He needed some good news after the day he had. Nothing went right after Gwaine vomited on him. The water for his bath was freezing. During training, he spent so much time pummeling Gwaine that when he went against Percival he was nearly maimed. Percival may have a soft, warm heart but on the battle field he is the hardest warrior Arthur ever knew. Gwen was off with Merlin so he did not see her for lunch, he only saw old men arguing as if the meal was a court meeting.

"I suppose, it is not horrid news. I need you to trust me. I know we have had a difficult time with that topic but it is important that you trust me now more than anything," she said in all seriousness.

"Of course, I trust you more than anyone," he expected to have a great time with Gwen during dinner. This was the first time they would be alone together all day. She always made him laugh or feel happy. He wanted to forget the troubles of the world with her, not have her come to him with them. Yet, he would listen and do anything she said. No matter if he had to fight the dragon again if she said she found one, he would do it.

"Arthur, I know someone who has magic," she decided to take Merlin's approach. Bluntness seemed to work best plus it is always how Arthur did things. Hopefully, he would appreciate it.

"WHAT?!" Arthur bellowed. He took a deep breath and calmed himself when saw the look Guinevere gave him. He never wanted her to fear him or look upset by his reactions, "I'm sorry, I did not expect you to say that. Tell me who has magic?"

"I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't identify them until the person felt it was right to come to you," she hoped he wouldn't ask any more questions but knew it was a false hope.

"Guinevere, this person could be trying to take advantage of you. They know you are helpful and caring. How much do you know about this person?" Arthur tried to reason with her. He didn't want this person to harm her.

"Do you honestly think I would let someone take advantage of me? I may be giving but I would not help a stranger keep a secret from you," Gwen decided to be strong in her words. She had to make sure Arthur remembered she wasn't a docile princess. She knew when to stand up for what she believed in, "I have known this person for quite some time, during my time in the lower town," she did after all meet Merlin in the lower town.

"You may be wise and strong but look at Morgana. We knew her for years. She is someone who we thought would be trustworthy if she told us she had magic. Now all she wants is to destroy us and take everything we care about," He already wanted to track down Morgana. He couldn't imagine having to worry about another person tearing him and Guinevere apart for another play at power.

Gwen sighed and moved closer to him. Her hands caressed his cheeks, "I know you have every reason to be doubtful of anyone with magic. However, I need you to trust me. If I thought for one second this person was evil, I would tell you. Even now I wish I could tell you more than anything but I promised I wouldn't. This person even wants to come to court to tell you of their magic, but feel they must wait for the right time. If they start to become suspicious, I will tell you immediately," Gwen offered. She knew Merlin would never do that but it will at least soothe Arthur until he finds out.

"I know you would tell me. You are very strong and wise. You wouldn't keep this from me without good reason. I do not want you to be hurt. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again," Arthur reached up to have her hands tighter on his face, "I trust you and will wait until the time is right".

The rest of dinner had idle chatter with no more conversation about the mysterious sorcerer. While Arthur had doubts about his decision, he learned showing Guinevere he did trust her seemed to bring them closer. For when she gave him his regular kiss good night on the cheek, the corner of their lips lightly touched.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It was a crazy one! I mostly wanted to focus on Merlin and Gwen's relationship. Next chapter will have so much Arwen you won't know what to do with yourselves! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for reading as always and your reviews fuel me. I don't even ask but you give which makes them even more special to me.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine!**

**Chapter 9**

The scratching of quills on parchment was all that could be heard in Arthur's room. He invited Gwen to help him write letters to other nobles. They were sitting at his table because his desk did not have sufficient room. Arthur was happy with the progress they were making on the letters but felt it was time for some fun. Arthur took his quill and quickly stroked it on her arm.

She looked up in shock, "Arthur did you just mark me?"

"I do not recall such a thing happening," he tried to look as innocent as possible.

"I am sure you don't," she went back to work wondering what he would do next.

Arthur pouted. He was quite unhappy that he distracted her for only a few moments. He was bored and wanted to have fun with her. He ran his quill on her upper arm this time. He was only too happy her dress had shorter sleeves on it than her more formal gowns.

"Arthur, we are supposed to be working. Not behaving like children," she didn't even look at him this time.

He leaned forward, "By children, do you mean like this?" his quill touched her face.

She had an ink mark from her lips to her ear. She looked at him with utter disbelief. Arthur's laughter erupted from him at the look on her face. He couldn't stop himself, what he didn't expect was her retaliation. She swiped her quill at his arm and gave him a smug smile.

"Oh, I believe a battle has started," Arthur said and the Ink War had begun.

They started throwing ink and slashing each other with their quills. Arthur began chasing Guinevere around his table and room. Their clothes becoming stained but they didn't care. It was fun to be childish every once and a while. Gwen decided on a full frontal attack and ran straight for Arthur. He surprised her by putting her over his shoulder and spinning around. For a moment, he considered throwing her on his bed but that might not go over well. As much as he would have enjoyed it, he didn't want her to feel forced.

"Arthur, put me down now," her laughter wouldn't stop. "Please, I can hardly breathe while you hold me this way."

Arthur did not intend to hurt her so he placed her on the table and fit himself in between her legs. He tried to calm his body's reaction to their position. He smirked at her and decided to focus on her instead of the warmth of her body.

"Do you concede? For it seems you have lost the battle, my love," Arthur saw something flash in her eyes when he called her "love". His arms then became full of Guinevere and her lips attached to his.

She was as confused as Arthur. She did not believe the first kiss of their new relationship to be like this. She imagined she would be in a beautiful gown in the moonlight, and him looking like the regel king he is. Instead they are in his room and covered in ink. Yet when he called her love, she couldn't help it. She so missed these lips. His lips she could look at and imagine the most inappropriate things. She had heard many women of the court wish they had his beautiful lips or yearned to kiss them. They were beautiful and they were all hers.

The kiss deepened as Arthur moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. The breathing intensified as they continued to embrace. Her hands moved up into his hair. Most of their kisses rarely went past a respectable point. Besides the night of their first engagement, it was tame kisses. Even that night, Arthur's imagination did more than what actually happened. Arthur decided to move past it by running his tongue along her lip. Arthur heard her gasp and used his lips to pull her lower lip a little. Their tongues finally connected. Softly flicking against the other, not quite sure what to do. Arthur then moved his tongue in her mouth to taste her mouth thoroughly. She tasted delicious but the taste was nothing compared to the feeling of her tongue against his.

His hands started running up and down her sides. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Arthur's hips moved against her. She could do nothing but return the favor. Her body was taking control of her. She tried to stop but her hips and mind seemed to want two different things. Soon Arthur's hands moved to her covered thighs giving her a squeeze. Her loud moan caused her eyes to grow wide and stop the kiss.

Arthur couldn't help but give a slight chuckle, "Guinevere, you still taste as sweet as ever."

She blushed. "Thank you, you taste a bit different but it could be the slight ink on the side of your mouth," Arthur quickly wiped his mouth trying to remove the nonexistent ink stain. Gwen laughed harder than before. All the passion dissolved back into their playfulness. She enjoyed their passion more than anything, but she loved how easily they can transition from one to the other.

"I wouldn't complain or make fun. You practically attacked my lips," Arthur's smug face made a reappearance. "I thought you were expecting a romantic stroll down by the lake with the wind blowing a certain way before we kissed."

"Firstly, I did not attack your lips. Secondly, I thought the same thing as well. Yet this felt right. It was like our very first kiss in my house. It wasn't planned but it felt right. I must sound ridiculous and an utter romantic to you". Gwen sheepishly smiled at him.

"No, I understand what you mean. It seems right that you kissed me first this time around. Though, this kiss was a little…umm different than that one or any of the others," Arthur tried to say it as politely as possible.

"Yes I agree, but I honestly enjoyed it. We should do it again and more often, wouldn't you agree?" Arthur's eyes went wide.

"Guinevere!" he wanted nothing more to do that but he was still shocked she said it. His body however had other plans as he pulled her body closer.

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before shifting to move from the table to the floor. "Not now Arthur, first we must bathe. We look an awful fright from your little war."

"Hmmm you seem very interested in bathing with me. We can always try the kiss again in the bath. It can be very romantic," Arthur gave her a wink.

"Not quite yet, I'd like to keep the surprise until after the wedding. Though, I did walk in on you about to bathe not that long ago. I suppose there will not be much of a surprise on this end," she looks him up and down.

"You wound me, are you saying my body did not meet up to your expectations," he walked up to her and pulled her close again. "I would hate to disappoint."

"Disappoint is the last thing your body did for me," she realized her words lacked propriety but the conversation topic could not be stopped. She felt tingles and warmth in her lower stomach even though they were only talking about it. It was forbidden and so was Arthur. She could not help but want to continue their previous kissing but knew when to draw the line.

Arthur knew it was casual flirting yet he wanted to unlace her gown and take her many times on his bed that instant. Her being this close and alone in his room threatened her virtue. As much as he wanted her, he knew it was best to wait until after the wedding. But there was nothing wrong with a little teasing.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Hmmm well let's both hope I can do much better come wedding night," he brushed his lips against hers and started to walk away. "I must go find Merlin to have a bath drawn. I will find Lillian to come draw yours in your room." He walked out leaving Gwen in a daze, while wishing their wedding night was tonight.

XXX

"As adorable as you two are, I refuse to clean all this ink. How old are you two? Five? Who decided it was a great idea to throw staining ink everywhere? Do you know how long this is going to take? Plus the stain will never be removed from this shirt."

"Honestly, Merlin, when did you become a 50 year old woman? What Guinevere and I do is between us," Arthur had been listening to Merlin's rant for the past five minutes.

When Arthur first came to retrieve him, he couldn't stop laughing. He never expected to see the King of Camelot walking down the halls covered in ink from head to toe. The other servants were also looking at Arthur strange. Arthur had pink on his cheeks something Merlin also never expected Arthur to wear. Arthur's blushing was quickly forgotten as he grabbed Merlin by the collar and pulled him back to his room demanding a bath.

The state of Arthur's room was in complete disarray. Merlin did not know what to do when ink was literally covering every surface of the sitting room. He saw it in the chairs, on the cupboard, on the floor and some managed to find its way onto the high ceiling. Arthur's explanation was one word "Guinevere". If Arthur and Gwen made the mess, why must he be the one to clean it up?

"Next time, please, have a fight with something that will not take me years to clean. If not then at least do it outside," Merlin thought this was the perfect time to use his magic for chores.

"Shut up. Now fix me my bath and ready my clothes for dinner tonight. While I'm there, you can clean the ink." Arthur wanted to be clean and the faster he was clean the faster he could see Guinevere again. Hopefully, he can persuade her into a little more training with their lips. Even now knowing she could be bathing in the room just down the hall…He stopped his train of thought and was about to disrobe when he saw Merlin's face.

"Sire, do you want the bath to be filled with cold water. Your face umm well it didn't look quite ready for warm water," Merlin has never seen a face covered in lust but he assumed Arthur's face probably topped them all. Not to mention the discomfort of how tight Arthur's pants looked. Right now Merlin wanted to leave. His two best friends acting as if mating season had arrived. It was weird they thought of each other that way.

"Not one more word, now fill the tub with water. Be it warm or not," Arthur disrobed and heard the water filling the bath. He quickly stepped into the tub so Merlin wouldn't indeed see the problem in between his legs. The cold water was appreciated but he refused to thank Merlin. It was strange enough. He decided it be best to change the subject. "Guinevere told me she knows someone with magic."

Merlin knocked down the ink covered papers on the floor, "Oh, what did she say about it?" Hopefully, Arthur would assume the fear in his voice was for fear of a new sorcerer in Camelot. After all, everyone believes he is part of the crusade against magic.

"She didn't say much. She said she couldn't tell me and the person would tell me when they are ready to tell me. I worry for her. I do not want the person to take advantage of her, yet I know I must leave it alone." Arthur ran the water down his back and chest before reaching for the soap.

"You could always follow her and see with whom she interacts," Merlin tried to sound helpful but inside hoping this plan was ignored.

"I couldn't do that. I need to show Guinevere I trust her. I trust her more than anyone but if I had her followed she would never agree to marry me. Even if it is for her own safety, I must wait until I need to deal with the person. Now I am only confused with what to do with the person when they reveal themselves. I'd normally banish them since execution is no longer an option, yet I don't want Guinevere to lose a dear friend over this. If the person is banished, she may resent me and again the marriage is lost. Yet, I do not feel comfortable allowing a sorcerer in the lower town so close to the castle. What do you think I should do, Merlin?"

Merlin finished clearing the table of papers and laying out Arthur's dinner clothes. He handed the towel to Arthur. "I think you should hear this person's story. Maybe the sorcerer only hides his magic so he does not have to leave the kingdom. He might help many people and his exile may cause more harm than good. If he is, however, hurting people with his magic, you should punish him for the crimes he committed based on the crimes themselves and not the magic."

Merlin spoke what he truly dreamed Arthur would do when he found out. He no longer desired to hide things from his best friend. Arthur would be furious no doubt but hopefully more accepting. He did not want to leave Camelot or the friends he made here. He became as important to Camelot as any of the knights. He hoped one day Arthur would recognize that as well.

"For a servant, Merlin, you can be very wise. It happens as often as Gwaine is sober but it does happen," Arthur laughed as he dressed.

"Thank you, sire. Does this mean I do not have to clean up the mess you made?" Yet his smart mouth will cost him. Arthur decided to prove just that.

"I expect this room to be spotless when I come back. If not, guess who will polish my armor before tomorrow morning?"

"But you do not require your armor tomorrow!" Merlin yelled as Arthur walked through the door.

"Spotless!" Arthur yelled back.

"Maybe I should tell him of my magic soon, his threats would be less intimidating then," Merlin grumbled.

**A/N: So point of this one was for Arthur and Gwen to be playful. I don't want their relationship to only have serious moments. I think every relationship needs fun plus sexual tension. Also if anyone has a maid named Lillian in their story I apologize and did not mean to steal it. It was the first name to pop into my head. If so let me know because I will change it or give credit to you. Thanks for Reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am sorry but with College Football, NFL, and Yankees struggle for playoffs, I've been distracted. BTW yes I am a girl who loves sports and sexy Arthur. If only he could be in those uniforms I'm sure the ratings would go up even more. Anyways this chapter may be a little serious but I feel it's necessary! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine!**

**Chapter 10**

Gwen loved moments like this. She was currently snuggled up to the love her life next to the fire. They had some time to kill before a meeting/dinner with the council. She wanted to enjoy this peace and quiet for as long as possible. The council has yet to accept her and she could tell they were about to explode. She did not know what to expect when they tell Arthur all the reasons not to marry her. She knew Arthur wouldn't dismiss her, even though he hasn't exactly proposed again. But he still obviously cared for her. She worried about what the relationships with them would be like. Would they go against Arthur? Sabotage their relationship by making ridiculous demands?

"I don't know what you are thinking but you should stop. Your body is so tense. I thought I was hurting you," Arthur looked down at the beautiful woman on his chest. He couldn't wait for them to finally be together so he can hold her this way but preferably in his bed…naked.

"You didn't hurt me. I am only scared of when the council will explode. I have a feeling it is going to be today," she felt and heard his sigh.

"I agree, but you need to know I would never follow their objections. I will never leave you or let you go again. Even if all the council declares war, I will stay with you," he needed her to realize his love for her meant more than the kingdom. He once decided to abdicate his throne to be with her and that feeling has not left.

She snuggled closer to give him a tighter hug before standing up," I believe it is time to prepare for supper. I may need a suit of armor for what I am sure is to come."

"I will have Merlin fetch you the best sword and shield. Yet, you may do a better job as you are a blacksmith's daughter."

"That I am. It is about time you have come to remember this fact about me," she said with her chin held high as she left his room.

As she was walking to her room, she passed Merlin. This was how she saw him most days. She sometimes was able to have him accompany her during her duties, but lately many chores were taking up his time.

"Hello, Merlin" Gwen said to him cheerfully.

"Hello, Milady," Merlin exaggerated a bow for her.

"Merlin, really, everyone else keeps doing that. I would like some normalcy by you treating me as you did when I was a maid," Gwen still couldn't deal with people acting as if she was royalty. She enjoyed not being a maid but it still felt wrong when people acted as if they were beneath her. She was only a blacksmith's daughter after all.

"In that case, I have baskets full of laundry that need to be taken care of," Merlin whispered, "I wouldn't have Arthur finding out though, the stocks is a place I never want to revisit or the dungeons."

Gwen laughed and lightly hit Merlin's arm but it was short lived as she realized the dinner was fast approaching.

"Gwen, what is wrong?" Merlin asked. He was concerned for her. She was doing well but everyone could tell the council was very class conscious. They hated to have a non-noble or royal as queen.

"It's nothing too serious. I am just nervous for the council dinner. I have a feeling today is going to be the day they unleash their wrath. I just do not desire to have them degrade my family name, though they have no objections for my brother being a knight," Gwen shook her head in how that made sense to this old men.

"Do not waste time worrying about those men. You are a queen Camelot almost doesn't deserve. You are so amazing and worthy of your place way more than those men. Besides, you have some extra help on your side," Merlin's eyes glowed as he finished talking.

Gwen chuckled at him and was happy for what he said, "Thank you, Merlin. I find our normal deep, hallway talks. You should go before Arthur yells or throws something at your head again."

XXX

Gwen sat at the table. She was eating but could feel the eyes of the men on her. The tension became stronger. Especially Sir Calin, he has been a knight since Uther was a Prince. He probably is as old as Camelot herself but still remains. He was visibly shaking with anger. He would go off in 3…2…1…

"Is no one going to recognize this commoner and whore at the table," the entire council went silent. Everyone expected him to say something about her commoner status but labeling her a whore was unexpected.

"Excuse me, Sir Calin. What did you say about my intended?" Arthur rose out of his seat next to Gwen. He wanted to treat the situation calmly with the council. However, calling her a whore took it past his limits.

"Sire, I would apologies but it is what the rest of the council is thinking. She never has been a part of any nobility. She has always been a maid and thus should stay one. To have her on the throne would be nonsensical," Sir Calin said looking to the men around the table for agreement. They all warily nodded their heads or slightly coughed. However, none gave outright affirmation to his claim.

"Tell me then sirs," Gwen spoke calmly, "My brother was also born a commoner. He has the same blood that flows through my veins. Yet, you held no qualms for him to join your ranks as knights. How am I any lower than he?"

"Firstly, he is a man. Men can rise up from low, disgusting places. Secondly, he will not be taking place on the throne as someone like you," Sir Calin stated.

"I see. I heard no speech when you married your wife from the brothel, Sir Calin. She as society states was from a lower station than me but rose to yours. So if my station and Arthur's are both a level up from your marriage situation, I say they are about equal. However, I still find it wrong for you to dismiss me based on my sex when I doubt that has any true dealings with your argument. So tell us, what really troubles you?"

"I will tell you! You cause not only our king to fall to your sultry ways but also have killed a brother among the knights. If not for you opening those legs of yours, Sir Lancelot would still be alive and well!" the air was completely sucked out of the room.

No one had ever brought up Lancelot. Everyone knew it would not go over well with the king. Yet, Sir Calin dared to go. He decided to take things to a level that may never be brought down. Everyone was shocked. Gwen instantly left the table and walked out the door. She walked with her head held high. Once she walked into her room she broke down. Her sobs filled the room. Lillian banged on the door to be let in, but Gwen couldn't lift herself up to go.

Arthur roared at Sir Calin. He dismissed the meeting after telling the men Sir Calin would forever be removed from the council. He ran to find Guinevere. This topic was one he never wanted to bring up. He wanted to move on from Lancelot and everything that happened. However, they buried things that needed to be discussed. He expected it would happen one day but not in such a careless manner. He would torture Sir Calin for the rest of his life if Guinevere became traumatized by this. He was also terrified she would remember how he treated her. How she distrusted him for doing such a horrendous thing to her. He only hoped he could fix this.

"Sire, she won't open the door to me," he heard her maid tell him. He was not able to focus on her as he heard Guinevere's sobs. He knew this could end badly but did it anyways. He kicked open the door and picked her up to hold her on the bed.

She didn't know when he arrived. All she knew was being wrapped up in Arthur's arms. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. She offhandedly realized this was the same position she found herself before the meeting but the emotions she was feeling were very different.

She felt so guilty for having Lancelot die the first time. She was terrified of what Arthur would say and do. She did not want him to go back to what he felt when he discovered what happened. She did not want him second guessing their relationship. She expected to be called many things but what Sir Calin said were not the ones.

"I always held Lancelot farther away because I knew what you two had. If it were Gwaine or anyone else I would have suspected magic. You two…I had seen before the looks you gave each other. I saved you only to see the person I love might go with someone else because I refused to go against my father. I have never felt so hurt than those moments. To see you and him again, brought those feelings back" Arthur needed to explain everything. He wanted everything with Lancelot to be done after tonight. It was time to rid them of this burden.

Gwen couldn't believe Arthur was talking. He rarely expressed his feelings. She kept quiet to listen to his explanation. It was time to finally be rid of this.

"I believe that is why I didn't think of magic at first. While I still should have known you would never betray me, it wasn't that farfetched to believe something would happen between you two. It had already happened before so why not again? If there was no precedence for it, I could have easily decided there was an enchantment. However, my mind reminded me only of the pain that came from seeing the love shared between the two of you when he gave you his hand. I kept replaying the hurt in your eyes when he left you in the woods that night," He finally looked at Gwen, "I am not telling you to pity me. I am telling you so you know why I did what I did. The longer we keep this in the longer it will take before we can ever completely trust each other."

Gwen decided it was time to finally say something, "Arthur, I understand. The hurt causes us to react and behave differently. When you were enchanted to Vivian, I acted on the hurt. I was angry, upset. It never occurred to me, you could've been enchanted. All I felt was pain and betrayal. Lancelot and I were never real. I admired him at first, true. Yet when you found us, it was what I thought to be my opportunity to be loved. I did not love him, but if he would have me I was willing to try. I have and will never love another, Arthur.

They sat there in one another's arms, simply enjoying the feeling of the other's presence. They needed to discuss this. It made them feel better. They came to know each other's thoughts of how that happened. Finally admitting things they never admitted before. Finally they were giving themselves peace of mind.

"Guinevere, I love you so much. I want you to know that. I don't want Lancelot to be held over our heads for the rest of our lives. I want him and us to be at peace. He was a good man, and I doubt he did this on his own accord either. He probably was just a pawn for Morgana to enchant as well," Arthur said this to give them closure. He wanted her to know where Lancelot stood in his book. He would always be remembered as a good man.

"I agree, and I love you too," she then kissed him. It was not passionate and filled with lust. It was gentle, and a reminder of their love and trust.

As Gwen went to sleep that night, she felt emotionally exhausted. However, she realized she felt freer than she had for a while. Arthur and she reached a new level with each other. He opened up in a way she never expected to about something so recent. She realized then, she finally trusts him completely.

**A/N: OK I know there was very little humor, So much drama. But I felt like Arthur needed to say his side of the whole Lancelot thing. Plus I felt it needed to be dealt with so it wasn't hanging over their heads. I never really like my serious chapters because I always like the fun but it can't be helped. Now since the seriousness is done let the fluff and sexy times commence! Thank you for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: No words can express the guilt I feel for making you wait. This school year has been a mess, school wise and socially. I do apologize and will try to do better. I also had writer's block but I'm doing what I can to give you this chapter. I thought a good fill chapter with our fun knights would be exciting! Leon, Merlin, and Arthur aren't in this chapter but they will be all kinds of there in the next one!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine!**

**Chapter 11**

"Gwaine, would you stop?"

"I am doing the best I can."

"Shut it, please? She is a light sleeper and your mouth will ruin everything."

Gwen had been awake when she first heard commotion coming down the hall. She felt it'd be best if she dressed before the knights came through her door and saw her indecent. She didn't know what they were up to but if they were up before she was, it must be big. Gwen felt it was odd that the noises continued outside her door but no one had knocked yet. She went to open the door and automatically laughed at what she saw. Gwaine was holding a ridiculous amount of roses. It looked to be something even Percival's arms couldn't contain. Roses were entangled in Gwaine's hair and it may need to be cut out. Percival himself was holding a huge vase probably to put the roses. However, this vase could probably fit Gwen herself inside. Her brother somehow managed to just be holding a simple paper.

"Good morning, sirs. May I ask what you are doing and why you have been outside my room for the past few minutes and didn't manage to knock? I can see why Gwaine and Percival couldn't but, Elyan, you could have easily done so," Gwen had the biggest smile on her face. These men never ceased to make her smile no matter what the situation.

"Gwaine was being attacked by the roses and needed help with removing them from his hair," Elyan stated and Percival couldn't contain the laughter he was obviously trying to hold.

"Roses are vicious creatures. They, clearly, were plotting against me. The thorns managed somehow to go through my chainmail," Gwaine defended himself, "Can we just do what we came here to do?"

After the laughter, the knights put on their biggest smiles and looked at Gwen. There was mischief behind the smiles that had Gwen feeling weary. She didn't know what they were up to and felt a little scared to find out.

"Dear, Guinevere, you have a gift and message sent to you from King Arthur," Elyan gave a deep bow and extended his arm holding the note to Gwen. She bowed back with an even bigger smile.

"Well thank you, kind knights. Please do come in with your gifts and take a rest," she walked to the side to let them through.

Percival was taking his time in deciding where to put the vase. He was also holding it as one would hold a small baby. He was so gentle thinking he would break it if he held it even a bit closer. Gwen smiled at his gentleness but Gwaine was bouncing like an impatient child.

"Percival just put the vase down. I can't be rid of these monstrous roses if you don't," Gwaine whined. He was sounding how he looked at the moment. He is usually the playful kind and it was funny to see his petulant side in a different way.

"Need I remind you what Arthur threatened to do if anything happened to these gifts? I for one would rather enjoy the reward versus the punishment," Percival stated but decided to just put the vase near Gwen's window.

Gwaine ran to the vase and threw them in there. Clearly not caring how the flowers were arranged. He wanted to be rid of them and went to check his hair to make sure they were all gone. Gwen felt a bit of jealousy. Even after being attacked by roses, his hair still looked impeccable.

"Gwaine, I'm starting to think you care more about your looks than I. Maybe more so than any lady of the court I have ever encountered," Gwen teased causing the other men to laugh.

Gwaine just smirked and replied, "I can't help I was born this good looking. And when you strive to put those satisfied looks on their faces, you learn ladies of the court are more attracted to men who surpass them in beauty."

Elyan elbowed him. "You will do well not talk to my sister that way. Plus she is a lady, have some manners."

"Ah, Gwen is used to my advances and I'm sure it doesn't bother her in the least. Especially, since she is Arthur's lover," Gwaine winked.

Gwen dropped the water she was carrying to put in the vase and twirled around with a stunned look on her face. "Lover, what do you mean lover? I-I don't understand what you are talking about. I mean I understand what the word means but don't understand why you would apply it to this situation. Arthur and I have never…" Gwen couldn't believe she was reduced to her old rambling and stuttering ways.

Gwaine gave a hearty laugh while Elyan and Percival could only shake their heads. No matter what status she had, Gwen would always be his sister. The thought of her as someone's lover in any way was a subject off limits. When the knights spoke of other women, he would gladly put his input but not his sister and he wanted to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.

"Percival, if you please?" Elyan asked. Percival promptly threw Gwaine over his shoulder as he walked towards Gwen's door. He bowed and said his farewell to Gwen before leaving.

Gwen was still embarrassed and didn't want to face her brother but felt the need to explain but Elyan was already looking at her with his hand up. He was ready to prevent her from anything else she might say.

"Gwen, there is no need to explain further. I understand what Gwaine said was untrue and only in jest. However, I feel we must have a talk with our dear friend about what is appropriate to discuss in front of a lady," He said with a smile that she knew was going to lead to Gwaine having quite a few sore muscles. "Well, I will leave this note here from Arthur and hope you have a very good day," He put the note in Gwen's hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before departing.

It took Gwen some time before she looked at the note. She knew it must be something big if the knights were in on it. She knows she should have asked her brother more questions but she was still mortified to try and speak. She sat down in her chair and read.

_Come to the place where it was proven you were my one, true love_

**A/N: I'm still so sorry! I know it is not a lot but I found a way to make this into an arc of chapters or at least have figured out where this story is going. Also the characters seem a little different to me. I don't know if it's because it has been so long since the show or just I wrote them OOC but either way I will probably get back in the groove and they will seem their normal selves. Now that I know where this story will go to, I will probably write the next chapter later tonight or at least by this weekend. I hope you liked it! I will try not to let you guys down again.**


End file.
